


Behind Enemy Lines

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Here’s the plan…”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Behind Enemy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" # 678 "territory"

“Okay,” said Bishop, crouching behind their makeshift cover, talking as she checked her weapon, “I know you two are new at this, but you’ve done really well so far and I just need you to do a little bit more. Here’s the plan – I’m going to create a diversion, while you sneak into the enemy territory and complete the mission objective. I know you can do it. Wait for my signal, then go. Good luck!”

Kasie watched her sprint for another area of cover, then turned to say, “We are never doing team-building paintball again,” she said.

“Never,” agreed Jimmy.

THE END


End file.
